The Mother She Never Had
by LittleGothGirl13
Summary: When Sam needs some motherly advice she runs to Maddie but what happens when Danny hears their conversation. DannyXSam fluff. Please Read and Review!


Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

Summary: When Sam needs some motherly advice will she run to her mother, or maybe Maddie?

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Dear Diary,_

_Hey, Sam here. I am just thinking about Danny. No shock there, huh? Well it doesn't help that my parents shipped me off to Danny's house for the summer. Just so that they could take, yet another, pointless vacation by themselves. I am wondering, if Danny and I were going out now, would it mean that there was a better chance that we wouldn't make it to being adults together? Wait…Jack and Maddie were friends before they were together, right? I don't really trust my mother, but Maddie has always been like a mother to me. Maybe I should go ask her for her opinion. Yeah, I'm going to do that. As much as I don't want to admit it, being in love and not talking about it is killing me. Bye._

_-Goth girl_

Sam finds Maddie in the kitchen walking off towards the living room. "Maddie?" Sam asks. "Can I talk to you…about Danny?"

"Oh…" Maddie says as she realizes what Sam wants to talk about. "Oh yeah, sure honey...what about Danny?"

As Maddie and Sam sit down on the couch. Sam sighed nervously. "Do you promise that you won't tell him?"

"Of course, I promise." Maddie assures Sam so that she can continue.

"Well…" Sam starts. "you and Jack were friends like Danny and I before you were together, right?" Maddie nodded so Sam finished. "Well…did you make the first move?"

Maddie smiles as she remembers. "Yah, I did. I remember feeling so silly afterwards because of how nervous I had been."

"Well…you see…um…" Sam stutters, not really sure how to word what she wants to say correctly. "I'm…worried. If I tell Danny how I feel, then-even if he did like me back and we started dating, which wouldn't happen since he doesn't like me- I'm just the-"

Maddie interrupts her and finishes Sam's sentence. "-girl next door? Honey, that's what I thought about Jack, too. That's why it took me so long to admit it to him. But if I had talked to his mother then she would have told me what I'm about to tell you. Sam, Danny doesn't think of you as the girl next door anymore."

Sam doesn't get it "He doesn't?"

"No. Danny talks about you constantly. If you even talk about another boy at school with him…he comes home and is crabby for the next week." Sam laughs softly at the thought of Danny jealous but Maddie continues anyway. "Also…its just in the way that he looks at you. Every time he sees you his face lights up, his eyes sparkle, he smiles uncontrollably, and you can tell that he wants nothing more in the universe-the to just make you happy."

Sam smiles at the memory. "Yah…" Unknown to the girls, Danny walks up behind them and listens now. "I know that look… It always gives me butterflies." Sam blushes at the thought.

"Yah…Well when a boy can give you butterflies then you know that its real." Maddie says smiling along with Sam.

Sam sighs. "I guess so… but what is it about guys? They can't admit to anything. Danny acts so clueless sometimes."

Maddie notices Danny and decides to let the two of them talk. "Well…I should go…you have some stuff to think about. Just remember not to be worried anymore." Maddie walks out of the room leaving Sam alone on the couch with her back still to Danny.

Danny walks up right behind her to whisper some thing in her ear. "Turn around."

Sam is shocked and turns around. "D-D-Danny…How much did you hear?" Sam says nervously.

"Enough. Sam, listen" Sam starts to get up but he stops her. Then he pulls her up and against him, holding her. "I don't want to be clueless anymore."

"Danny I d-" Sam is interrupted by his lips pressing against hers. When they part, they both smile and he puts his forehead against hers. "I don't want you to be clueless either. I love you, Danny."

Danny kisses again before replying. "I love you too, Sam."

**Author's Note: Please read and review.**


End file.
